prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma and Dana Brooke
Emma and Dana Brooke (also known as Team Disingenuous) were a villainous tag team competing on WWE's WWE NXT brand. The alliance formed as a result of Emma turning villainous and antagonizing Bayley, and then getting involved in Dana Brooke's match against her in April 2015. They reunited on the Main Roster until 2017 when Emma was released from her WWE contract on October 26, 2017. History In March, Emma began a storyline with Bayley, where she would criticize Bayley for "being too nice" and stating that it kept her from being elevated. Emma criticized Bayley once again on the March 25 episode of NXT, claiming that Bayley lost to Becky Lynch because she was too nice. After Bayley defended herself against Emma's statements, Emma slapped Bayley in response to cement herself as a villainess. On the April 1 episode of NXT, Emma was defeated by Bayley in singles action. Three weeks later on NXT, Emma caused a distraction that led to Bayley losing to Dana Brooke, officially beginning Emma's alliance with Brooke. Emma and Brooke accepted Bayley and Charlotte's challenge to face them at NXT Takeover: Unstoppable, and at the event on May 20, the duo was defeated by Bayley and Charlotte in tag team action. On the May 27 edition of NXT, the villainous Emma defeated Bayley via submission, and after the match ended, Emma and Brooke attacked Bayley and Charlotte. In the weekly "NXT BreakDown" exclusive segment, Emma explained her recent actions by claiming that she had been overlooked while Divas such as Paige and Bayley have been elevated over the years on NXT, and now it's finally her turn to be in the spotlight. On the July 8 episode of NXT, Emma and Brooke were defeated by Charlotte and Sasha Banks. On the September 23 episode of NXT, Brooke and Emma confronted the debuting Asuka during her contract signing with William Regal, making her leave the ring. The confrontation resulted in a match between Brooke and Asuka at NXT Takeover: Respect, which Brooke lost. Emma attempted to interfere in the match but Asuka attacked her. Throughout November, Emma started provoking Asuka. Before the Takeover: Respect rematch between Brooke and Asuka on the November 25th edition of NXT, Emma hit the ring and attacked Asuka before the match got underway in what was planned by both Emma and Brooke. This led to a match between Emma and Asuka at NXT Takeover: London on December 16, which Emma lost despite the interference from Brooke On the March 23 episode of NXT, Emma lost to Asuka in a singles match which ended their feud and in what turned out to be Emma's last match in NXT. Main Roster Emma later returned to the main roster and began a feud with Becky Lynch defeating her on the May 2nd edition of Raw. Dana Brooke reunited with Emma when they attacked Lynch backstage on the following week. On May 16th, Emma would be placed out of action after suffering a back injury during a live event and would go on hiatus ending the alliance between her and Brooke. Brooke would later align herself with Charlotte as her protege but the following year would turn face and began feuding with her. Emma returned on the April 3rd episode of Raw after WrestleMania, and she and Brooke were on opposite sides during a six-woman tag team match in which Brooke's team won. The following week, Emma tried to get Brooke to realign with her again but Brooke refused. On the April 17th edition of Raw, Emma stirred up trouble between Brooke and Alicia Fox leading to a match between Fox and Brooke the following week which Brooke won. After the match, Emma told Brooke she was very impressed and hugged her. Brooke looked confused as Emma left the ring. Emma would be released from her WWE Contract on October 26, 2017. Brooke still works for the company on the Raw roster. She later joined the Titus Worldwide stable with Apollo Crews and Titus O'Neil. External links * Emma's WWE.com profile * Dana Brooke's WWE.com profile Category:Female teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2015 debuts Category:2016 disbandments